


"You're cute when you're angry."

by LadybugSin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Gabriel with the Peacock Miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugSin/pseuds/LadybugSin
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: 47: “ You’re cute when you’re angry. ” Neffy's Peacock!Gabriel and Ladybug





	"You're cute when you're angry."

**Author's Note:**

> The design for Gabriel here was created by the lovely Neffy, and you can find some of the art with him right here: <http://ainefelai.tumblr.com/post/141676752391/i-had-a-few-things-on-my-mind>  
> [http://ainefelai.tumblr.com/post/143079168486/alyseb630-ツ-well-what-can-i-say](http://ainefelai.tumblr.com/post/143079168486/alyseb630-%E3%83%84-well-what-can-i-say)

“You can’t just… Just come  _swooping_  in like that!” Ladybug sputtered, practically glaring at the man standing across from her who had, as she said, come swooping in and kicked the faces of those she totally had beat already.

~~Not that his help wasn’t appreciated, but still.~~

“Sorry, you just looked like you needed the assistance. Your little kitten not clinging to your side tonight? Maybe his claws were digging in a bit too much, hm?”

“Paon, you are truly an ass! I just happened to have the solo patrol, alright? That’s all this was. I’m a grown woman, I don’t  _need_  your help!”

Le Paon grinned at her, the expression only serving to make her even more frustrated.

“What?! What the hell do you have to look so damn pleased about?! Yay, you saved Ladybug, go pat yourself on the back or something!”

He stepped closer to her, placing a hand under her chin before tilting her head up so her eyes would meet his. Her face flushed, and Ladybug found herself unable to pull away. What was he doing? They… Yeah, they might have had a bit of flirtatious banter themselves, but it wasn’t like they were-

“You know? You’re _adorable_  when you’re angry,” Paon said, thumb lightly brushing against her bottom lip.

Ladybug reached up to tug that stupid hat of his over his eyes, grinning at his utter squawk of surprise.

“I bet you’d find me cuter if you didn’t piss me off, Paon. You’re just lucky I’m not hitting you right now.”

“I’ll take your word for it, darling. But seeing you like this would be worth the hit.”

She rolled her eyes, but was still grinning. Maybe one day they would stop dancing around whatever this was. But for now, she would take this over anything else.


End file.
